1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pollution control devices for removing litter, sediments, salts and chemicals from water flowing through culverts and for preventing clogging of culverts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been the practice to place bales of hay or stones around the mouth of a culvert to slow down water flows and act as a barrier for litter and sediment. This method requires a substantial area around the mouth of the culvert and depending on the placement of the stones or hay, may not block all of the flow of water so as to not stop all litter or sediment from flowing past the barrier. Further, over time the barrier may shift, causing flows of water to carry litter and sediment past the barrier and into the culvert. Further, oils, salts or chemicals detrimental to the environment may be able to flow through the culvert and escape into the environment.
Another method of preventing litter and sediment from flowing from culverts has been to place a geotextile on poles stuck in the ground some distance in front of the culvert opening to block the water flow. However, water tends to flow around or under such barriers and is not an effective way to prevent litter and sediment from clogging the culvert or escaping into the environment.
During construction or at other times when debris, chemicals or oils may be likely to be washed through a culvert the temporary barriers may be used to prevent debris and silt from clogging the culvert or polluting the area around the culvert. Filters for oils, salts or chemicals may be temporarily needed on some culverts.